Often, numerical control (NC) machines are used in machining workpieces to a desired shape. A workpiece may be placed on a table and machined using a working tool mounted to a spindle. The table and/or working tool may move according to a machining program to produce a desired workpiece shape.
Because the table and/or working tool may be computer controlled, it can be important to have accurate alignment of the workpiece on the table at a desired position and orientation. For extra large workpieces (e.g., weighing greater than one ton), alignment of the workpieces on the table can be difficult to accomplish, particularly by hand.